1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a backup technique for data stored in multiple storage devices, and relates in particular to a backup device, a backup system and a program therefor, and a recording medium for the recording of the program.
2. Description of Related Art
A device has previously been employed that asynchronously stores in a recording device a backup of original data stored in another recording device.
Problems to be Solved by the Invention
However, when the original data are to be stored in multiple recording devices, the backup device may overwrite the copy data, while for the recording devices, no uniformity in the writing of data to the original data is obtained. Therefore, when an obstacle is encountered in the recording device wherein the original data are stored, proper recovery of the copy data will not be possible.